


Captain Squiffle Thorntail

by JSS394



Category: Pirate Shenanigans - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholic Milk, Bus, Drunk Cat, Drunk Pirate, F/M, M/M, Milk, Pirate Shenigans, Shenanigans, Trouble, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Captain Squiffle Thorntail

PIRATE SHERNANIGANS 

Location: Six wheeled beast   
Pirate: Captain Squiffle Thorntail 

 

In the shadows of the late night drive upon the long six wheeled beast right at the back sat a mysterious character that was not of this world but, he was put init by a unidentified messenger to break a forbidden rule that will get him into trouble but, he did not know that side of the quest. As he sat there with one leg placed upon the rubbered flooring right in the middle of the seat looking down the long widthed wheeled beast seeing it rumble before him with the clanking sound each time it slugged along its path, his right covered reddish brown trousered leg was hoisted up upon the seat, his body was leant back in a resting position with either of his covered black silk fabric coat that had red cuffs at either end with a parted two gold strips and a white glove that covered either hand. Surrounding that on the cuff is a red silk colour, in the middle part of the coat where the two seams meet together showing the underlay of his white frill necked long sleeved shirt that contrasted against the gold strip around the seems and along the button holes was a gold strip into the linked parts. 

His arms where upon the rim of the seats holding his weight up as his face was hidden by dark shadows of the night as the wheeled beast rolls on by skipping in and out of the lamp lights outside. After a while the wheeled beast came to a stop, stopping right aside to a loud human inhabited night club. The mysterious character at the back panned his one lime green eye into the direction of the loud human activity, seeing he had one right eye, the other one was stitched up in stitches, he lost that eye in a battle on the seven seas and his deed on getting that eye out was a bad thing he had done to deserve it and he wouldn’t want to mention it in public. He sees these humans get onto the bus in sparkling fitted gear that they bared on there young bodies as they ambled down closer towards him leaving two rows of seats before him, he instinctively removing his right leg from the seat placing down his red black leather tipped boot upon the rubbery placemat before him, his pinkish nostrilled nose twitched in the flickering moment of a thought that he could smell a form of alcohol upon there skin. 

He wavered his right eye into the direction aside to him seeing he had with him a wooden crate filled with milk bottle looking flasks that had a secret ingredient inside them. He opened his mouth up exposing his pint sized two white teeth on either side of his mouth and flung out his active red tongue across the white rim of his snout exposing a need to drink it but, he didn’t want to drink alone. He wanted to drink with the humans. His eye and head turned back into the direction of the humans before him that where only two rows away from him. His pointy tipped ears came into use as the tried to listen upon the convocation before him as he looked into there direction picking up a few words or two that he could make out from the noise wheeled beast. “Where can we get some alcohol? in this place”. A younger males tone spoke out from the highly drunk friends that he was with that had all just come out from a night club having tequila shots after one another but, he wanted a decent drink to wash some of that taste away. Out from the corner of his vision he sees a white gloved hand hover out from the darkness shadows appear to be holding a milk bottled white mixed drink in hand. The mans head turned fully into his direction seeing nothing but, the faint outline of his figure. “Is that for me”. He slurred out from his lips. The mysterious character guested the bottle into more of his direction without out words wanting him to take it. The man before him looked down upon the bottle in the mans white gloved hand, he reached out his hand and took it from him. 

A few moments on the mysterious character had leant more of his supplied drink out to everyone on the bus knowing they had liked the drink he decided to have some for himself also seeing there was more to go around. The gang had now become to the drunk singing faze. The mysterious character had leaped up onto the side armchair holders onto the seats holding onto with one hand on the long poled bars as his other hand held an un-emptyed bottle of alcohol, he swung his body forward with a flicker of his agile feline tail separating the balance for him as he masked himself out from the dark and into the light that showed upon his ears appearing into the eyes of the humans below that he was also wearing a pirate hat that had a skull and cross bone on it also to add a red feather. The mysterious character made his way towards the front of the wheeled beast hearing the sound of the wheeled beast was beginning to slow down. Everything became quiet. The mysterious character hoped off the seat standing in a staggered way seeing the man before him hopped out from the drivers seat and immediately faced him. “Can you not! drink alcohol please”. He asked. “What?”. The mysterious character spoke. No offence to this gentleman he had to live with his voice. It was scrawny and raspy at times. “Whats the point of having ears if you’re not gonna use em’?”. The mysterious character flipped out his active red tongue once again clearing a located supplement of liquid spill upon his pink nose that hinted the bus man to speak again. “Is that a smirk? on you’re feline lips”. “No, its a dislocated jaw”. He meowed back at him with a voice full of truth and a breath full of alcohol. “A kid got twenty six stitches from moving around the bus, do you want that?”. “No”. “Then sit and don’t drink, I’m the commander of this ship and you obey my rules”. The bus man spoke in a deep angry tone. “Whats you’re name?”. The bus man spoke changing his tone to a softer one seeing he was looking at a mane coon cat. “My, name? is Captain Squifflle Thorntail”.


End file.
